biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Englische Schulredensarten für den Sprachenunterricht
Englische Schulredensarten für den Sprachenunterricht (Locuciones inglesas para la enseñanza de idiomas) es un libro escrito por Armin Rückoldt, académico alemán y publicado en Leipzig. La fecha de aparición de la primera edición es desconocida, pues sólo salieron muy pocos ejemplares. Sin embargo, se puede suponer que su aparición tendría que ser entre 1900 y 1902. El libro consiste de 1027 frases en alemán e inglés de uso común en colegios. Según el autor, las frases no están para ser memorizadas, citadas textualmente o para ser preguntadas en interrogaciones, sino que su empleo debe ser natural y dinámico, adaptándose a las distintas situaciones y condiciones, y que, de esta forma, el dominio del idioma extranjero se logrará de forma fluida y sin esfuerzo. Rückoldt también escribió una versión del libro para dominar la lengua francesa llamado Französische Schulredensarten für den Sprachenunterricht (Locuciones francesass para la enseñanza de idiomas), el cual fue publicado junto a su homólogo inglés. Vale la pena mencionar que los 2 libros no son copias exactas, teniendo distintas frases y otras cantidades (la versión francesa tiene 40 frases más que la versión inglesa). Contenido El libro comienza con un prefacio que incluye los prólogos de las 2 ediciones del libro, escritos ambos por Armin Rückoldt, en los que explica los cambios entre ambas ediciones (básicamente correcciones menores, eliminación de frases de poca importancia y cambios modernizantes) y el objetivo y correcto empleo del libro. El libro contempla frases para diversas situaciones, las que se engloban en los siguientes capítulos del libro (los títulos han sido copiados textualmente del libro, por lo que la gramática y ortografía, tanto en alemán como en inglés, puede tener variaciones con la actual): - Verhalten der Schüler während der Pause und vor dem Beginne des Unterrichtes / Conduct of pupils during recreation and before the classes begin (Conducta de los alumnos durante el recreo y antes del comienzo de la clase) - Frases nr. 1-34. - Ordnung im Schulzimmer / Order in the school-room (Orden en la sala de clases) - Frases nr. 35-85. - Luft und Licht im Schulzimmer / Air and light in the school-room (Aire y luz en la sala de clases) - Frases nr. 86-141. - Abwesenheit von Schülern / Absence of pupils (Ausencia de alumnos) - Frases nr. 142-179. - Zuspätkommen von Schülern / Coming late (Unpunctuality) (Llegar tarde) - Frases nr. 180-213. - Äußeres der Schüler / Appearence (Look) of pupils (Aparencia de los alumnos) - Frases nr. 214-243. - Körperhaltung der Schüler / Deportment of pupils (Postura corporal de los alumnos) - Frases nr. 244-277. - Sachen der Schüler / The pupils' things (Cosas de los alumnos) - Frases nr. 278-390. - Schriftliche Hausaufgabe / Written home-work (Tareas para la casa escritas) - Frases nr. 391-540. - Schriftliche Klassenarbeit / Written class-work (Tareas escritas) - Frases nr. 541-643. - Mündliche Aufgaben / Oral tasks (Tareas orales) - Frases nr. 644-769. - Schulzucht / Discipline (Disciplina) - Frases nr. 770-894. - Verlassen des Klassenzimmers / Leaving the class-room (Abandonar la sala) - Frases nr. 895-905. - Versetzung und Nichtversetzung / Advancement and remaining in the same class (Promoción y no promoción) - Frases nr. 906-912. - Abgang von der Schule / Leaving the school (Salida del colegio) - Frases nr. 913-920. - Aufnahme in die Schule / Admission the school (Admisión al colegio) - Frases nr. 921-955. - Unterrichtszeit, Ferien, freie Stunden / Lesson-time, holidays, intervals (Horario de clases, vacaciones, horas libres) - Frases nr. 956-980. - Gespräche zwischen Schülern / Conversations between pupils (Conversaciones entre estudiantes) - Frases nr. 981-1027. Edición *Rückoldt, Armin: Englische Schulredensarten für den Sprachenunterricht. 2. Edición. Leipzig, Roßberg'sche Verlagsbuchhandlung, 1909. 80 Pgs.